In recent years, the spectral sensitivity of semiconductor camera elements, such as CCD and CMOS, used for digital camera and VTR camera, has been popularized to the near-infrared field nearby 1100 nm from the visible region. Therefore, the approximately visual feeling can be enjoyed by applying a filter to absorb the light in the near-infrared field. Therefore, the demand for filters for correction of chromatic sensitivity is growing, thus resulting in higher requirements on near-infrared light absorbing glass used to manufacture such filters. In other words, such glass composition is required to have an excellent transmittance in the visible region. Moreover, owning to the application of the near-infrared light absorbing glass in the field of smart phones, higher requirements is also proposed for the bending strength of the glass. After testing, the bending strength (σ) of the glass is about 60 MPa. Thus, in case of being easily damaged or broken due to falling to the ground or knocking during use, the requirements on the glass strength by terminal products, such as a mobile phone, cannot be met well.